


Hero/Used

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, anti-Marissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random





	Hero/Used

Marissa doesn't know what to make of the mysterious stranger who shows up next door one warm summer night. He is edgy and beautiful, and there's something about him that intrigues her, draws her in immediately. Even when he spins that ridiculous story about stealing a car and expects her not to see through him. But of course she does; no one lives like that. Not around here, anyway.

So maybe Marissa's sheltered and spoiled, but at least she wants to change. And Ryan can help her.

He's her savior, her superhero. Her White Knight.

When Marissa finds out the truth about Ryan, her first thought is a feeling of betrayal, though she's not sure why. He tried to tell her the truth; it's her own fault she wouldn't listen. After the initial shock, though, she doesn't care. He can still be her escape from her jaded existence.

So they have a few bumps along the way. Who doesn't? Besides, he saved her. From death, from her mother, from herself.

When Ryan shows up at the hospital with Seth and Summer, ready and equipped to rescue her, Marissa wants to lose herself in him. He will always be a novelty to her, a way out.

Marissa intrigues Ryan right from the start. What could this confident, rich, beautiful girl who's been handed everything on a silver platter possibly know about hardship?

He's taken aback when she laughs at his life. What's funny about it? Then she assumes he's the Cohens' cousin from Boston, and he gets it. She can't comprehend the kind of life he's lived, with her mansion and SUV-driving jock asshole boyfriend. She thinks everyone lives like she does, because she's never known anyone who doesn't.

Ryan almost laughs at that thought. How could anyone be that ignorant of the real world?

Yet she keeps drawing him in, despite himself.

He doesn't want to like her, but he does. He wants to fall for Seth, who clearly needs him more. Ryan's straight, sure, but he's flexible. He falls in love based on convenience. He could easily teach himself to love Seth. He likes the other boy already.

But Marissa… she's an enigma Ryan can't comprehend, no matter how he tries. And that gets to him.

Finally he realizes the truth: there's nothing hidden about her. She really is that shallow, that desperate for an escape. She'll use him until she doesn't need him anymore.

Ryan isn't nearly as naïve as everyone thinks he is. He just wishes he'd realized this before he got stuck with her on the top of a Ferris wheel.

_Don't look down,_ he says to himself, and closes his eyes.


End file.
